Intimate Waters
by Exxillion
Summary: Collab one-shot the one and only MarieJohnson123 3 Alex and Norma decided that it's a nice day for the beach.


**MJ** It was mid-day in White Pine Bay and the sun was just about to set over the horizon. Norma needed to get away from the motel and the house. The whole day the office had been flooded with unappreciative and complaining customers. Norman was being distant all day long as well; it was as if he was angry at her or something. She just felt like she needed a break. Quickly, she hopped in her car and drove away, stopping when she found a secluded, small beach. She parked and got out, kicking her wedges off to explore the sand. She looked out, casting her gaze at the blue ocean. Taking a few deep breaths, her mind drifted into a more peaceful place.

**Ezz** Alex quietly sat in his SUV, driving along the winding back roads of town to the blissful sound of Queen's 'Radio Ga Ga'. He decided to parade the grounds of White Pine Bay since it was a quiet day for him. He hadn't been called in, Deputy Lin hadn't bothered him at all; Alex was finally able to relax and spend a day to himself. As he drove, he approached one of the local beaches. It was pretty secluded area so it was empty for the most part. As he got closer, Alex noticed a very familiar pale green Mercedes as well as another car parked off in the distance. Norma wasn't in sight and memories of Abernathy struck Alex's mind. He quickly pulled in, wondering what kind of trouble Norma managed to get mixed up in.

**MJ** Norma walked along the sand, watching the shore move peacefully. She found complete solace in nature, it was like a sanctuary. She felt her phone buzz but quickly shut it off to avoid the outside world.

**Ezz** Alex parked his SUV next to Norma's car and stepped out, his eyes scanning the premises. He slowly walked along the sidewalk overlooking the shore. Far off in the distance, a human figure caught his eye. He assumed it was Norma and sped up to reach her. "Norma," he called out in her direction once he was close enough.

**MJ** She flinched when she heard a voice, quickly whipping around to locate the person calling. Norma soon realized it was Alex standing a few feet from her. "Oh hey Alex" she smiled, feeling suddenly tense around him. The butterflies churned around in her stomach as she observed him.

**Ezz** He moved toward until he was in front of her. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously, taking note of her wandering eyes.

**MJ** She cleared her throat and straightened her stance, "I just had to get away from it all. The motel has been crazy today and guests are being assholes. I really needed a break," she sighed, quickly shooting him a confused glance "Wait a second...what are you doing here?"

**Ezz** He smiled slightly, but quickly returned to his normal expression. "I was driving and saw your car. Just wanted to make sure you didn't get your ass in more trouble," he said, the grin finding its way back to his lips.

**MJ** She smirked with a devious laugh. "Well, I thank you kindly for your concern" she scoffed, taking a seat on the sand and refocusing on the view ahead.

**Ezz** Alex watched as she plopped down onto the sand and noticed how content she looked. He stepped toward so he was next to her and looked down at her. "Was the motel really that bad?" he chuckled.

**MJ** She rubbed her forehead looking up at him. "Yeah, I'm telling you the truth. I had people screaming in my ear, a creepy old pervert in room 1, a Horny teenage Couple who keep other guests up with noise complaints, and a sloppy guest who leaves a new stain or mess every time I go to tidy up their room" she sighed.

**Ezz** He laughed aloud as she described the irritating motel guests. "I'm sorry to hear that, maybe the service industry isn't your thing," he said, taking a distant seat on the sand beside her.

**MJ** "No, patience isn't really my thing. I guess I just have a zero tolerance for bullshit" she said with a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Then again...so do you".

**Ezz** Alex's eyes traveled the line of the horizon, admiring the calming effect it had. "Yeah, bullshit isn't exactly my cup of tea," he chuckled. "How often do you come out here to get away?"

**MJ** She giggled, pushing the hair out of her face. "Actually this is my first time here. I was looking for somewhere to unwind and just found it. I'm surprised I've never found it, it's beautiful. It's incredibly serene" she explained, now gaining up some kind of confidence to look at him.

**Ezz** He smiled, keeping his eyes trained on the sight ahead. He rested him elbows on his knees and leaned back slightly. "It is nice. Hopefully I'll get to see more days like this more often."

**MJ** "I hope so too. It's been shitty and rainy the past few days. It's really nice to unwind like this...I'm actually a little hot" she said, transfixed on the ocean.

**Ezz** "The water is always a decent temperature here. Go stick your feet in, I'm sure it'll cool you down a bit," Alex insisted. He glanced over at her, absentmindedly imagining her in a bathing suit fit for the beach.

**MJ** She thought for a minute slowly turning towards him with a sly smirk. "I have a better idea..." Norma rose then, slowly peeling her shirt off. Though Alex made her a little nervous, she wanted to tease him a bit. "Why don't you come in with me?"

**Ezz** Alex sat in astonishment, just staring at the newly exposed skin. "Uh..." was all he could manage. He had seen her with this little clothing on before, thanks to the sighting she unintentionally provided from her bedroom window, but seeing her up close was entirely something else. "Norma, what are you doing? I meant just your feet," he exclaimed, still in shock.

**MJ** Her lips flipped into a sexy smile and her eyes flickered with desire and dare. "I know what you meant," she purred, now unzipping her shirt and shaking it off. She was entirely thankful for wearing her best lacy black undergarments. "Come with me" she said, tossing her clothing in a pile.

**Ezz** His heart raced in his chest and his palms began to sweat. He slowly stood, almost stumbling as his eyes remained glued to her almost bare body. "Jesus," he whispered to himself before following her lead.

**MJ** She gave him an odd smile at his tiny words. "What?" Norma asked with her smile in place.

**Ezz** He looked down, hiding his reddening face and shook his head. "Nothing. You just caught me by surprise," he admitted.

**MJ** She nodded and started walking towards the ocean. Norma snapped her bra off and tossed it aside; she slowly glided her panties down her legs, and jumped in.

**Ezz** Alex chuckled nervously when his eyes caught a glimpse of her bare backside. He shook his head and stood with his arms crossed while watching her, not a word leaving his lips.

**MJ** Norma came back up out of the water, pushing her hair back and motioning towards him. "The water is beautiful and so warm. C'mon in," she yelled, dousing herself back in.

**Ezz** His stomach tightened at the sight of her nude body. He sighed and rolled his eyes, finally peeling his shirt off over his head and tossing it to the sand. He quickly kicked his boots off and wriggles out of his pants. "Alright," he laughed, throwing his hands up in the air. He kept his boxers on and made his way toward the shore, keeping his eyes trained on Norma.

**MJ** The waves bounced her body up a bit, making her feel more relaxed. "Look who decided to loosen up," she giggled, observing his body in awe. She rose and eyebrow at the boxers still on his body.

**Ezz** He took note of the devious look upon her face and grinned. "What?" he asked in confusion.

**MJ** She widened her grin. "Boxers off," Norma demanded playfully, letting her fingers play with the mini ripples surrounding her body.

**Ezz** Alex rolled his eyes and reached down to push his boxers down until they pooled at his feet. "Happy?" he asked, rolling his eyes again.

**MJ** Her mouth widened a bit in awe of the gift he had. She quickly shook her head and went back to reality. "Maybe," she giggled, motioning for him to come in the water with her. All the while, that sexy smirk never left her face.

**Ezz** He couldn't help but to smile at her. The way she looked in the dimming light from the setting sun left him in a daze. He shook his head a little, refocusing on his task. He quickly moved toward the water and slowly submerged himself into the lukewarm water, letting out a content sigh at the contact.

**MJ** "Beautiful, right?" she cooed, submerging herself up to her shoulder again. "I've never felt water this warm in my life."

**Ezz** "You're right, it does feel good," he sighed, loving the feel of calm waters shifting around his body. "I guess this is one of the better parts of this crazy ass town," he laughed.

**MJ** She joined in his laughter. "Indeed. I mean...despite all the shit that happens it is a lovely place to be," Norma admitted, letting her body sway with the waves.

**Ezz** Alex faded off, allowing his attention to fall to the water. He was able to see her. Though the sight was distorted by the water, it still aroused him. He quickly looked back to her and grinned slightly, pretending to have paid attention to what she said.

**MJ** She returned his smile. "Have you ever skinny dipped before?" Norma questioned, swimming a little closer to him. She didn't want to be intrusive, just close.

**Ezz** He nodded and looked up at the darkened sky. "Yeah, when I was a teenager," he chuckled. "What about you? Is this your first time?"

**MJ** She just kept the pleasant look on her face and let the water hit her body. "No. I used to do it a lot growing up. There was a lake pretty close to where I lived so I would always strip down and dive in during the summer," she laughed.

**Ezz** "So what made you want to do it now? Just felt like reliving old times?" he asked before moving toward a large to lean back against.

**MJ** "You could say that," she smiled and followed him as he moved. "What about you? Why did you agree to do something like this?"

**Ezz** Alex crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, you were very insistent and I figured it would be nice to do something not-so-Sheriff for once. And besides, what man turns down a naked woman?" he scoffed, looking in her direction.

**MJ** "Eh, I'm no swimsuit model. I wouldn't find it weird if you turned it down. It's weird to see you so...open and fun," she laughed, setting her orbs on him.

**Ezz** "You look fine, Norma," he chuckled, wondering why she would compare herself to the poor idea of how a woman should look. "And like I said, I thought it'd be fun to loosen up a bit."

**MJ** "I like you being loosened up, you're easier to get along with," she laughed, honestly having a good time with someone she never thought she would.

**Ezz** "Well it's nice to know that I can be tolerable," he returned with a smile. Alex settled his eyes on her face, examining the soft features and allowing himself to enjoy the sight. Without knowing, he began to smile again.

**MJ** She watched as he grew happier and happier. "You know something...you're a lot less intimidating when you smile," she complimented, turning her head to the side.

**Ezz** He playfully pulled his smile back. "That's why I don't smile," he said blandly before the grin dominated his face again.

**MJ** She laughed. "You really like being intimidating, don't you?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

**Ezz** "It's part of the job. I can't be friendly, not here. I wouldn't get anything done that way," he explained all while holding his adoring gaze on her.

**MJ** "I understand," she mocked, giving him a tiny smirk. "You wouldn't be much of a scary cop, huh?"

**Ezz** "Not in the least," he replied, refocusing his attention to the skyline.

**MJ** She rose up from the water and dunked back down, holding her breath under the water for a moment before popping back up. She took a deep breath and cleared her face of hair. "I love being underwater. It's the one time I feel like nothing else exists."

**Ezz** Alex smiled as the water splashed against him when she resurfaced. "It'd be nice to pretend nothing exists," he said with a sigh.

**MJ** She just nodded and started to float on the ripples. "I also like floating. I need to learn how to relieve stress," she sighed, letting her head settle against the water.

**Ezz** He looked over to Norma, her body now exposed slightly above the water. His heart began to pound again and his mind raced. "You like to float, huh?" he nodded before looking away in shame.

**MJ** She turned her head towards him with a grin. "Yeah, I do." Norma knew she was teasing him and she loved every minute of it.

**Ezz** Alex closed his eyes and shook his head, feeling overwhelmed. "You need to stop that," he told her with a scoff.

**MJ** She resurfaced and gave him a weird look. "Stop doing what? What am I doing wrong?" she asked, her face starting to fluster.

**Ezz** He grinned with a slightly red face, not looking directly at her. "All that," he answered, gesturing a hand at her body.

**MJ** She looked down; shame was in her eyes. "You don't like it?" she murmured, dunking further under the water to cover herself.

**Ezz** He finally looked to her, his face fully red now. "Are you kidding me?" he scoffed.

**MJ** "No..." she responded quietly, looking away from him. Norma bit her lip and moved away slightly, now a tad ashamed. She would be the first to admit that she was a self-conscious woman.

**Ezz** Alex realized that she had misunderstood him and he immediately felt bad. "Norma..." he began, following her as she shied away. "I think you misunderstood."

**MJ** Her head immediately flew up. "What did I misunderstand?" she asked, confused by his words.

**Ezz** He sighed and moved a bit closer. "It's not that I don't find you attractive, Norma. You're just..." he chuckled out of embarrassment in fear to continue.

**MJ** She became fearful as he continued. "I'm just..." she said, rolling her arms to let him continue.

**Ezz** "You're just uh..." he looked down again. "You make me feel nervous," he admitted, bring his eyes back up to meet hers.

**MJ** A look of sadness took over her face. She almost felt guilty. "I'm sorry...I don't mean to make you feel nervous," she said, breaking eye contact and sinking back in the water.

**Ezz** Alex smiled wide, now feeling more comfortable with his newly rooted affection. "Don't apologize," he told her while softly placed a hand on her arm.

**MJ** She glanced down at the contact; it was certainly a different feeling than she expected. It was almost nice. She glanced up into his eyes but stayed silent.

**Ezz** His grip tightened a bit and his thumb swayed back a forth, caressing the small area of her skin. "Norma," he said softly.

**MJ** Her mind was screaming at her to do something about his touch and his tone of voice. But her heart was telling her to press him. "What?" she said so gently it was almost a whisper, she looked at him with the utmost innocence.

**Ezz** He groaned softly, kicking himself for his actions to come. He looked away, keeping his hand in place and inhaled deeply.

**MJ** She paced herself, watching him turn away. All she wanted was for him to show his true feelings. She wasn't sure if he wanted her of not.

**Ezz** Alex sighed loudly and quickly turned back to her. He pulled her closer, his free hand coming up to cup her face while the other simply slid down to curl around to her back. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips firmly down onto hers, forcing her to move back while he pulled her lower back closer.

**MJ** Norma let out a small gasp at his forceful, passionate impact. His kisses felt good in all the right ways. The fact that they were both touching one another in such an intimate manner only added to her growing arousal for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back with equal force. She pressed her breasts against his chest.

**Ezz** He lowered a hand to her thigh and slowly lifted her leg to wrap around him. His lips left hers to trail downward to her neck while his hands gently stroked her back.

**MJ** She whimpered softly at the feeling of his lips burning into her soft porcelain skin. She groped his lower back with her fingers, leaning down to kiss his jawline.

**Ezz** His kissed lowered further down to her chest, his hand following in his mouth's wake. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered between kisses.

**MJ** Norma felt her insides ignite at his praise. She clutched the back of his head tightly and wound her legs around his waist. She lowered her mouth to his ear and opened her mouth, pressing it against his lobe.

**Ezz** Alex paused for a moment and pushed her back. He looked up into her eyes, his expression asking for approval to continue.

**MJ** Norma didn't offer any words; she just took his head in her hands, and pressed her forehead against his own. She nodded with a brief smile on her lips, saying yes with no sound or interruption.

**Ezz** He pressed her back against the rock again and pulled away slightly, allowing himself just enough room to adjust. He reached down, his fingers coming in contact with her first. He remained for a few moments before finally taking ahold of himself and slowly gliding inside of her. He released a brief sigh of pleasure once she enclosed around him.

**MJ** When Norma felt him inside of her, she quickly buried her head into his shoulder and groaned in pleasure. She gently rolled her hips forward to give him equal intimacy.

**Ezz** Alex thrusted softly at first, working up a smooth rhythm. He brought his arms up, taking her face in his hands and guiding her to meet him with a passionate kiss.

**MJ** She gave a small moan as he entered her gently. She tossed her head back and began to slowly slide back and forth with each thrust.

**Ezz** Her light moaning sent him into a lustful frenzy. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close and leaned down to press an open mouth onto her collarbone. His pace increased slightly while his hands traveled up and down the length of her back.

**MJ** Her nails scrubbed at his back while she released soft cries of new, undiscovered pleasure she'd never experienced before. She cherished every thrust, gripping him tighter.

**Ezz** The sweet moans of pleasure she let out and the calming sound of the water surrounding them made Alex feel like everything else had disappeared. The only thing that existed was Norma. He tightened his lock around her and continued to thrust with passion.

**MJ** Norma lowered down a bit more so she was face to face with him. She took his face in her hands and set her eyes on his as he thrust into her. "Alex," she whimpered, pressing her forehead to his.

**Ezz** The sound of his name leaving her lips drove him wild. He quickly kissed her again, his tongue finding its way inside of her warm mouth.

**MJ** She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as they kissed, wanting to ignite the fire further. She started to press her hips into his, taking to his hilt. She kept in that position while letting her lips trickle across his jawline.

**Ezz** He let out a faint groan of pleasure once she shifted closer. The sensation of her soft lips against his skin only fueled his desire. "Norma, come for me," he whispered softly into her ear.

**MJ** She repositioned so she could easily so she could slide back and forth on him. She pressed her head to his shoulder. "I'm so wet," she groaned, feeling closer and closer to the edge. Her fingernails gripped into his shoulders to maintain some kind of balance. She needed him to give her all his force.

**Ezz** Alex took her tone of voice as a plead for more. He quickened his thrusts, taking her hips in his hands to keep her in place. He moaned again, the heat below his belly building intensely.

**MJ** She let a strangled moan leave her lips as she threw her head back. "Fuck me, Alex!" she moaned, speeding up the tempo furiously.

**Ezz** Alex grinned slightly, happy to comply with her order. He sped up to an almost shattering rate, driving deeper with each thrust. He quickly took her face again and crashed his lips onto hers.

**MJ** Norma leaned her head on his shoulder as she felt herself explode. "Yes...fuck!" she screamed, releasing with heavy breaths. She didn't stop the movement however, wanting to make him finish strong.

**Ezz** He thrusted forward a few more times before finally reaching down to pull away. Alex grunted loudly once he released, spilling over into the water below. "Shit," he panted before back to her.

**MJ** Norma flashed a sated smirk and moved back over to him, resting her hands at his hips. "That was really...wow," she laughed, still trying to catch her breath. "You have one amazing tool to work with," she winked.

**Ezz** Alex kept silent, not wanting to speak just yet. He was still in a state of euphoria from being with her. He locked eyes with her just before pulling her into a tight embrace.

**MJ** She was astounded by the affection he gave her. She wouldn't have imagined Alex to be so intimate. In her eyes, the hug wasn't sexual, but something else. She hugged back just as tight, placing her hand at the back of his head.

**Ezz** His lips found her neck and softly pecked at her wet skin. "Norma," he murmured into her shoulder.

**MJ** She let her hands stroke his back as she listened to him. Never in her life would think Alex could be so gently especially towards her. She knew good and damn well she'd been a pain in the ass to him. "Mm?" she mumbles into his shoulder.

**Ezz** He pulled back, his eyes meeting hers with tenderness. He smiled and raised a hand to stroke her check. "Nothing," he replied in a low but happy tone.

**MJ** She smiled and kissed his cheek, feeling content. "That was really fun," Norma cooed as softly as she could manage, not wanting to ruin the moment. "I just...I never thought it would happen."

**Ezz** Alex let out a small chuckle, a pleasant smile growing at his lips. "I'm still trying to process it," he returned.

**MJ** "What? The fact that after three years of knowing each other we finally had sex?" she laughed, resting her hands on his chest.

**Ezz** He scoffed, briefly looks off in the distance. "Yeah," he admitted while staring into her blue depths.

**MJ** She grinned, clutching him to her again. "Was it worth the long wait?" she laughed.

**Ezz** "You have no idea," he laughed, allowing his hands to lower and rest at her waist.

**MJ** She looked up with a devilish grin and a pair of lit, smothering eyes. "Was I that good?"

**Ezz** Alex smiled again and nodded. "Yes," he scoffed. "And I don't think you understand how gorgeous you are. You really no reason to be self-critical," he told her, a reassuring look on his face.

**MJ** She said nothing at that point, her heard was broken in flattery. She smiled in adoration and pulled him into another hug. Norma got her mouth near his ear. "Thank you so much."

**Ezz** He returned the hug and buried his face into the side of her neck. "You're welcome," he replied softly, enjoying the closeness they shared.

**MJ** She pulled back, taking his hand in hers, and gently pulling him with her out of the water and back onto the shore.

**Ezz** Alex followed behind her as they left the water and moved on the cool sand. As they walked, his eyes fell downward onto her body. "Damn," he mumbled with a faint laugh.

**MJ** She twisted back, falling into his chest. "What?" Norma giggled with a crinkled nose.

**Ezz** "Nothing, you just have a really nice ass," he said with a devilish smirk stretched across his face.

**MJ** "Do I?" she laughed, kissing his cheek. She pulled away, moving towards his clothes, piling them up, and handing them to him. "Here, you may wanna cover up before someone sees you and calls the Sheriff. I hear he can be quite strict."

**Ezz** "Right," he agreed with a playful nod before covering up his bottom half. "You should probably do the same. I heard that he has a thing for you. I don't think he'd like seeing you with someone else," Alex insisted while tugging his shirt on over his head.

**MJ** "Oh, I see," she purred, putting her bra and panties back on. "I hope he knows that I have a thing for him too."

**Ezz** "You should let him know just in case," Alex said, pacing over to her. He placed his hands at her hips and waited.

**MJ** She buttoned up the last few on her blouse and smiled at him. Norma dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "I think I might."

**Ezz** He grinned while watching her reapply her clothing. "How do you plan to go about doing so?" he asked playfully.

**MJ** "Well, I think I may just pull him aside and get him alone. I'll place my hands on his chest, look into his eyes, and tell him how handsome he is. Then I'll lean in slowly and kiss him with passion," she explained, zipping up the side of her skirt.

**Ezz** He nodded again, keeping a plain expression on his face though he was smiling wide on the inside. "Sounds fair enough. Let me know how that goes." Alex moved over to her and continued to watch as she moved about.

**MJ** She laughed aloud and gazed at him. "I'll keep you updated."

**Ezz** "No need. I'm sure I'll hear about before you tell me," he grinned, pulling her in for a short but intimate kiss.

**MJ** She kissed back, swiveling her lips over his with equal passion. She pulled away to look into his warm brown eyes. "I just want you to know, I had a great time today."

**Ezz** "So did I. I'm glad you were able to get me into the water," he chuckled, adoring the way she stared at him.

**MJ** "Me too," she murmured, resting her head against his chest. "How about we go back to the motel and spend the rest of the day with one another. Norman is with Emma anyhow and I finished cleaning."

**Ezz** He looked down and brought a hand up to run his fingers through her wet hair. "Sound good to me. My place or yours?" he teased.

**MJ** "Well, my bed is like a cloud and the house is empty. Wanna go?" she asked with a tiny smirk.

**Ezz** "Alright," Alex returned with a warm smile. He threaded his arm around her waist and led them towards the parking lot.

**MJ** Norma walked towards her car and leaned against the hood. "So I guess I'll meet you in the motel parking lot?"

**Ezz** He nodded, his eyes the slightest bit hazy. "Mm," he mumbled while gently pressing her further into the car. Slowly, he brought his lips to hers and his fingers began fidgeting with the waistband of her skirt.

**MJ** She placed a hand on his chest, halting his movement. She moved her mouth to his ear. "We can do plenty of this when we get to my bedroom," she purred, pulling back to give a brief smile to him.

**Ezz** He pulled away with a smile on his face. "Alright. I'll see you there," he said before moving away slowly.

**MJ** "Wait," she exclaimed, tugging him back to her. She grabbed his head and kissed him with force, plunging her warm tongue in his mouth. She pulled away a few moments later. "Drive safe," Norma winked, moving to the driver's side door of her Mercedes.

**Ezz** Alex welcomed the warmth of her mouth pressed against his. He watched her move away and felt his stomach twist a little when she winked. He scoffed and shook his head, feeling embarrassed. "You, too," he finally replied before starting toward his SUV.

**MJ** She got inside and started the engine, pulling out of her space and right next to Alex's SUV. "Prepare yourself. I am going to rock your world," she laughed, poking her head out of the window.

**Ezz** With a sinful smirk stretched across his lips, Alex watched her car as she drove away, his eyes not leaving the driver's side window. He quickly shifted into drive and pulled out behind her.

**MJ** Norma laughed to herself, still in disbelief of their union. Hell, she was still shocked she could convince him to get into the water with her. She sped up a bit in eager anticipation to get back to the motel. She glanced at the speedometer, knowing she was driving face above the speed limit, then again, it's not like she's be arrested.

**Ezz** He shook his head and chuckled to himself when she sped up. Alex knew that his SUV would easily put her car to shame, but he allowed her the upper hand and followed close behind. His smiled faded a little when the motel sign finally became visible through the trees.

**MJ** She pulled into the parking lot, screeching her tired on the gravel as she entered. Norma shut her car off and got out, leaning against the door, waiting for Alex.

**Ezz** Alex pulled in slowly in effort not to cause the rocks below to scatter about. He parked in front of his room and stepped out before making his way over to her. "Excuse me ma'am, are you aware of how fast you were going?" he teased while finally approaching her.

**MJ** She shook her head innocently, playing along with him. "It was an emergency, Sheriff. Please don't give me a ticket...I'm sure we can work something out," she purred, looking at him through her eyelashes.

**Ezz** He stepped closer and rested his hands at her waist. "It depends on what kind of emergency," he added, another devilish smile playing at his lips.

**MJ** She bit her lip and rested her hands on his chest. "Great sex with the most handsome man in White Pine Bay," she laughed, her blues glistening up at him.

**Ezz** His slight grip tightened around her and he looked down, almost blushing at her compliment. A grin began to grow as he noticed her blouse was damp, allowing him to see what lay beneath. "Then I suggest you get going. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Alex explained.

**MJ** "No I don't think I would. I'd hate to see him impatient," she claimed, her voice drenched in seduction. She took his hand and started up to the house.

**Ezz** Alex willingly trailed behind while his eyes settled on the swaying curves of her body. "Easy," he laughed as she began dragging him up the stairs.

**MJ** She started walking slower, turning to face him once they hit the porch. "I'm sorry...I guess I'm just anxious to get you into my bed."

**Ezz** He laughed again and pressed her back to collide with the house. "Don't apologize," he insisted before bringing his warm lips to hers.

**MJ** She kissed back forcefully, running a hand across his upper back. She pulled back, dragging her thumbs over his cheek bones. "Wanna go upstairs and get better acquainted?"

**Ezz** He stared down at her with lust in his eyes and nodded. "Kinda," he mumbled softly, his lips grazing her cheek as he spoke.

**MJ** "Just kinda?" she asked playfully, taking his head and plastering her lips on his, moaning softly as she slid her tongue inside. Her hand snaked around his lower back, squeezing gently. She released him, flashing a sultry grin. "What about now?"

**Ezz** He parted with his eyes closed but quickly opened them to settle on hers. He observed the sexy smile painted across her face and felt a fire ignite within him. "Open the door," he ordered while keeping his eyes locked with hers.

**MJ** She felt her heart explode, growing warmer with bursts of desire coursing through her body just by the way he looked at her. She nodded, reaching back to pull the handle. This was bound to be a good night.

**Ezz** He kept his eyes locked with hers as she opened the door. Once they stepped inside, Alex swung the door shut and turned to scoop Norma up into his arms.

**MJ** Norma locked her arms around his neck and gazed at him. She leaned up and kissing his clean shaven cheek. It was the first time in her life she actually felt safe.

**Ezz** Alex closed his eyes with a slight smile, cherishing the sensation of her lips sweeping along his skin. He quickly moved to the stairs with her still in his arms and headed up toward her bedroom. "Which one?" he asked in an almost desperate tone.

**MJ** She grinned at the eagerness in his tone. "The last door on you right. It would behoove you to remember the directions to my bedroom. I have a feeling you'll be there a lot," she giggled, tightening her grip on him.

**Ezz** He thought of their future encounters that would take place in her bedroom and smiled wide at the idea. "Hopefully so," he returned as she carried her through the hallway. Once he noticed her room, he turned his face down and began to gently kiss her neck while glancing up every few seconds to track his progress.

**MJ** She laughed as she felt his lips on her skin, taking a moment to snap into reality. Her and Alex together, in a relationship. She knew him well enough to believe that he'd never hurt her. "Wait, Alex," she paused his movement. "Can I ask you something really important?"

**Ezz** Alex was still lost in a lustful haze as she spoke. "Hm?" he asked, his lips still against her neck. He stopped once they were in the doorway and pulled away to bring his attention to her face.

**MJ** She took his head in her hands and gave a tiny smile. "Does this feel okay to you? It doesn't feel weird, does it?" she asked nervously with her lip between her teeth. She wanted Alex to feel as good in that moment as she did.

**Ezz** He looked away briefly and took a moment to think while another smile grew at his lips. His eyes settled on hers again and his smile widened. "Well, I'll admit that you can be a pain in the ass sometime," he laughed. "But I don't think I'd be able to look past what I feel for you right now," he explained, hoping that was the answer she was looking for.

**MJ** She didn't say anything, she just looked at him with lust and desire, jumping on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, locked her legs tightly around his waist, and glued her lips to his own.

**Ezz** He felt relieve the moment she clung to him and pressed her lips against his. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say. Of course it was strange. Him and Norma? Who would have thought? Even as aware of it as he was, he still couldn't help but to go with it. He wanted her and she wanted him and that was all that really mattered. Alex finally moved into the bedroom and slowly placed her down onto the bed.

**MJ** She pulled away quickly, out of breath. Her fingers quickly moved to his belt buckle. "You know, I haven't felt like this with a man in so long. Either I'm just really comfortable with you or you just really know how to please a woman," she purred, looking up at him.

**Ezz** He pulled away slightly, allowing her to keep at work on his pants and tugged his shirt up over his head. "I'd like to think it's both," he said with a lustful smile taking over his face before crashing his lips onto hers.

**MJ** She kissed back with equal force, rolling him over so she was on top of him. She stripped off her shirt and skirt, proceeding to straddle him.

**Ezz** Alex rested his hands on her legs and stroked the newly exposed skin of her thighs. He leaned up and nestled his face into the side of her neck as his hands traveled upward and around to her backside.

**MJ** She kissed and sucked on the skin of his neck gently. She leaned down, moving her mouth down to his ear. "Why is it that you make me so...I don't know how to say it," she exclaimed with a pair of reddened cheeks.

**Ezz** He chuckled sinfully and brought a hand around to reach in between her legs. "Maybe it's this," he teased as his hand reached its destination while he trailed his lips along the length of her neck and down to her chest.

**MJ** She moaned as his finger made contact, gasping a little in surprise. "I could definitely get used to that feeling," she breathed, rocking on the feeling of his fingers.

**Ezz** "Yeah?" he asked breathily as his pace increased. He reached up with his other hand and cupped her face to look at him. "Look at me," he groaned with desire, wanting to bask in the beauty of her eyes.

**MJ** She locked eyes with him. "I want you to lie and relax. Let me do all the work," she said between kisses.

**Ezz** Alex kissed her again, silently wanting to take control. He nodded and pulled his hand away before he pressed himself back down onto the bed. He looked up at her and gently raked his fingers up and down the side of her legs.

**MJ** She reached down, taking him in her hands. Her mouth went down to his ear again as she whispered, "I want to ride you," she moaned, kissing the side of her ear.

**Ezz** He roughly tugged on her hips, causing her to collide with his erection. "Then ride me," he groaned before moving to suck on her pulse point.

**MJ** She reached down, holding onto his length. She repositioned herself as she sank down onto him, practically screaming as she went in deeper and deeper. She rested her hand on his chest.  
>Feel okay?" she asked breathlessly, she'd never done such a thing before.<p>

**Ezz** He groaned aloud once he felt her heat around him. He leaned up again and caught her lips with his own. "Feels good," he whispered with the kiss.

**MJ** She nodded, starting to move back and forth on him. "God," she rasped, clutching his shoulders tight, pleasure shooting to every area of her body. "You're so big," she growled, picking up the pace a bit.

**Ezz** He grunted as she picked up the pace. He began to thrust his hips upward, meeting her at every beat. He reached around to her back and unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor. "Jesus," he moaned as she cupped her breasts in his hands.

**MJ** She bounced even more forcefully on top of him. Her mind was lost in a wanderlust of pure, unadulterated pleasure. She let a free hand move down to rub herself as he thrust into her. "Alex..." she husked, her eyes growing hazier as she picked up the pace faster and faster, yearning to make him come.

**Ezz** The sight of her on top of him alone was enough to send him over the edge. He quickly leaned up and pressed and open mouth over her breast. "Fuck, Norma," he groaned, feeling dangerously close to losing it.

**MJ** She pressed down harder, now bobbing up and down. "I want you to come first," she moaned, moving more rapidly. She had him in her deep, riding him with full force, her fingers speeding up significantly, stimulating her most sensitive spot. She was so close to reaching euphoria. "Fill me up, Alex," she begged, wanting to feel his heat before letting herself go.

**Ezz** He moaned again and pulled her closer. Though he wanted to hold out for her, the pleasure was too much and he finally released. "Fuck!" he groaned, feeling himself explode inside of her.

**MJ** She let her head tilt back, her mouth opened in awe of the undeniable heat started to drift out of her. "Oh fuck, yes! God, Alex...yes!" she screamed as her body finally gave out in lightning bolts of pleasure. Norma collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath.

**Ezz** The feeling of her walls clenching around him only prolonged to euphoric sensation spreading throughout his body. He wrapped his arms around her convulsing body and buried his face into her shoulder. "Jesus, Norma," he praised, his hands caressing the soft skin of her back while he starting to regain control of his breathing.

**MJ** She picked her head up to look at him. "Was I too rough?" she murmured, catching her breath, wanting to know if he enjoyed it just as much as she had.

**Ezz** "Not at all," he laughed softly. "I don't think anyone has ever fucked me like you just did," he teased before kissing her.

**MJ** She kissed back, quickly ending it with a pop. "And I don't think I've ever fucked anyone period. Hell, I've never even had an orgasm like that in my life," she admitted bashfully, kissing his jaw before resting her head on his chest.

**Ezz** He laughed again. "Well, get used to it because I'm gonna fit this into my everyday routine," he informed her, a devilish smile playing at his mouth.

**MJ** She pulled his head in and engaged in a messy, passionate kiss. Norma pulled back with a nod. "Thank God for that. I don't know about you, but I need this," she laughed.

**Ezz** He tightened his arms around her and stared as she lay on top of him. "I can't tell you how many times I've thought about this," he admitted, a content look on his face.

**MJ** Norma grinned a bit. "Have you really fantasized about me before?" she asked, a bit of shock in her voice.

**Ezz** "Maybe," he returned feeling slightly embarrassed at his confession. "It doesn't help when you can see right through those curtains," he added, nodding at the window across the room.

**MJ** She smiled seductively. "Sounds like it depends on the situation. If you're passing by in the middle of the night, then no, it's probably a little shocking. But when you're in bed, needing something to fantasize about, I'm sure the image comes in handy," she laughed, kissing his neck.

**Ezz** He shivered a little when her lips grazed his neck. "That I can't deny," he chuckled. "What about you? I wouldn't believe you if you told me that you've never thought about it."

**MJ** Her cheeks reddened little as she glanced up at him. "Of course I have, a few times actually...I don't know, I guess it just felt good," she murmured, wrapping her arm his chest.

**Ezz** "Good," he replied, loving the warmth of her bare body pressed against his. "I don't mean to ruin the moment, but when is Norman gonna be back? I don't think he would appreciate finding you half naked lying on top of me," he chuckled.

**MJ** She laughed as well, lifting her arm to check her watch. "It's around 6. He should be home in about half an hour," she sighed, knowing that meant he had to go.

**Ezz** He stared at her and sighed. "Then I guess I should probably head back down to my room," he said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Maybe you'll stop by after he's in bed?" he hinted with a sinful smile, his hands stroking her sides.

**MJ** "Maybe I will. Maybe I'll bring a late dinner and then we can have some dessert," she suggested, getting up so he could dress. She felt good know he wanted her.

**Ezz** Alex followed suit and moved from the bed to retrieve his shirt from the floor before readjusting his pants. "Depending on my appetite, I might just skip dinner and go straight for dessert," he said playfully.

**MJ** She got up and slipped into her blue silky robe, hoping to take a shower before Norman got home. "I think I'll wear something special tonight...maybe something a little kinky?" she cooed, running her fingers through her locks as she watched him dress.

**Ezz** Alex looked up once his shirt was back in place and let his eyes fall onto the curves of the robe covering body. "You know, I still remember the first time I saw you in that robe," he laughed, shaking his head as he remembered the night he and Shelby had questioned her at her home.

**MJ** She smiled, walking closer to him. "Yeah?" How did you feel?" Norma asked with a raised eyebrow.

**Ezz** "Well, I definitely noticed how tightly it hugs your body. I couldn't show it though. The whole Keith thing, y'know," he explained while stepping forward to her.

**MJ** "Did you?" she laughed, tugging him close to her. "You like how tight it is?"

**Ezz** "I do," he admitted, his hands moving up to rest at her waist. He smiled, enjoying the feel of the smooth fabric covering her sides.

**MJ** She wrapped her arms firmly around his shoulders, leaned up, and kissed him. When she pulled away, she gave a disappointed look. "Okay, stud...looks like you have to go," she smiled, cherishing the feel of his hands on her body.

**Ezz** He nodded and flashed her a sweet smile. "Alright. But promise that I'll see you tonight," he said, leaning down to kiss the side of her face.

**MJ** She winked, with a tiny grin. "I will, I promise you, Alex. And I'll be wearing something particularly provocative. This time you won't have to watch me window to see me prance around in my lingerie."

**Ezz** "I don't know, I kinda like looking up at you window..." he teased, a sinful smirk on his face.

**MJ** She playfully slapped his chest. "Alex Romero, you pervert!"

**Ezz** He laughed aloud. "Please, if you didn't want anyone to see, me in particular, you would've replaced your curtains the same day I told you," he shot back, keeping his playful tone in place.

**MJ** She rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay...you might be right," she giggled, taking his hand and leading him out of her bedroom.

**Ezz** "I am right," he insisted while following behind her. His eyes fell to her backside and then to the flowing ends of her robe. "I really do like that robe, though," he said in honesty.

**MJ** They made their way downstairs and stood at the front door. "You might see it again later then," she giggled, pressing her hands against his chest.

**Ezz** Alex remained silent and held his smile. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips onto hers. "I'll see you later," he said once they parted.

**MJ** She grabbed him one last time, pushing him against the door and kissed him forcefully. She pulled away once she was satisfied, wiping her lips, and panting. "See you soon. Don't start without me."

**Ezz** He stared at her, lust and desire still over flooding his body. "Then don't be late," he ordered while briefly tugging her toward him before slowly stepping though the doorway.

**MJ** "Oh, don't you worry. I'll be right on time," she purred, watching him walk away with want coursing through her veins.

**Ezz** As much as he didn't want to, he gave her one last smile and turned to head down toward the motel. Alex was already feeling impatient. He wanted to turn back, run up to the door, and take her right there on the porch. He shook his head, laughing to himself as he noticed how irrational he could be with her in mind. Once he made it to his door, he staggered inside, dreading the hours he would wait to see Norma again.

**MJ** Norma shut the door behind him, her body still a live wire and tired from all they had done. She couldn't say that it wasn't a good time, she cherished that her and Alex finally came together after three years. She was eagerly anticipating seeing him later. She knew they would have fun.


End file.
